


This feeling.

by digthewriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, New Author, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Dean has to wonder...





	This feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what I started this week...?

Dean considered the power he could have over him. Castiel's orders were to do whatever Dean said, and he had to wonder, what did that mean? 

His eyes fell over Cas's lips for a brief second before he looked away towards the park. He watched the kids play, heard the birds chirp, and felt the traffic move around the city. 

It was safe. 

They were safe. 

And that was all that mattered. Right? Him and Sam, they were good for another day, another fight, with another conflict tackled. 

Still, Dean couldn't shake the feeling of how he vibrated when Cas was around. And how all he wanted to do was reach over and touch him.


End file.
